freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Sky Battalion
Sky Battalion is the 4th stage in Freedom Planet. Set in the skies of Shang Mu, a fight is waged between one of the nation's Airships and three of Prince Dail's Airships, each with their own Element: Metal, Fire and Earth. The main objective is to infiltrate each Airship and take out their main cannons that are attacking the main Airship. Story After the Negotiations, Mayor Zao provides Lilac and co. with one of his Airships to travel to Shuigang to negotiate for the Kingdom Stone. The following morning, they come under attack by Prince Dail and his Sky Battalion, and must beat them back before they get shot down. Objective Their are three Airships, each with a pair of cannons attacking Zao's Airship, and the main objective is to infiltrate each Airship and take out their cannons. Near the end of each Airship is a Mid-Boss, which must be defeated in order to reach the Airship's cannons. Their are also Health Flowers & Extra Lives near the cannons, so the Player can replenish their health and lives. Once the Player destroys the cannon on an Airship, Torque will fly in with his airplane to pick up the Player, taking them back to Zao's Airship. Zao's Airship Zao's Airship is where the Player starts, serving as a central hub in this stage. It is also where the Boss Fight with Prince Dail and the Kujacker takes place. Zao's Airship has three platforms that will take the Player to one of the three enemy Airships. Unlike the other stages, this stage holds a unique trait of being Non-Linear, allowing the Player to attack any Airship in any order they please. The platforms are labeled so the Player knows what Airship they're attacking (Metal Ship: Left, Fire Ship: Middle, Earth Ship: Right). A Health Flower will also be provided at the start of the stage and before the Boss Fight. Metal Airship The Metal Airship is pretty straight forward. It has a variety of Electric-based hazards, Bombs, and enemies that the Player must fight their way through. The enemies on this Airship mainly consists of MKII Hoppers and DNA Cannons. Near the end of this Airship, the Player will fight against the Satellite, the Mid-Boss of the Metal Airship. After defeating the Midboss, a doorway will open, leading to the Metal Airship's cannons. Fire Airship The Fire Airship is plagued with Fire-based enemies and hazards throughout this part of the stage. There are also wind lifts to lift the Player up to high places. Unlike the other Airships, The Fire Airship has two Mid-Bosses depending on who the Player is controlling. If the Player is Lilac, the Midboss will be Spade, and if the Player is Carol, Milla or Torque, the Midboss will be a Shuigang Helicopter. Once the Mid-Boss is defeated, the doorway to the Fire Airship's cannons will open up. Earth Airship The Earth Airship has elevating chains with giant crystals attached going up and down and also has metal bars that drop down to try and crush the Player. There are also dropping platforms and spiked floors leading to the Grappler, the Mid-Boss of the Earth Airship, whose fight takes place in a vertical room with a wind lift. After defeating the Mid-Boss, use the wind lift, along with Lilac's Dragon Boost, Carol's Wall Kick, Milla's Puppy Float or Torque's Hoverboots to reach the open doorway leading to the Earth Airship's cannons. Enemies See also: Main Enemy List * Axel Turret * DNA Cannon * Drone * Grappler (Mid-Boss) * Hopper MKII * Kujacker (Major Boss) * Magmeon * Pelletizer * Rotorblade * Satellite (Mid-Boss) * Shuigang Helicopter (Mid-Boss, Carol, Milla & Torque) * Slime * Spade (Mid-Boss, Lilac) Achievements *'Ledge Taunt: '''Rest on the ledge during Lilac's fight with Spade. *'Freefaller:' Clear Sky Battalion without using Torque's plane. *'Card Collector (Sky Battalion):' Collect all 10 cards in Sky Battalion. *'Sky Battalion Speedrunner:' Clear Sky Battalion in 7 Minutes. Trivia * This is the only stage with one stage track (instead of two) for it, due to it being non-linear. It's also the only level with the most (four in total) mid-bosses & no mini-bosses. *When playing as Torque, Carol controls the plane to transport Torque back to the ship select area. *While playing as Lilac, a glitch may occur after the Spade Boss fight where the latter may have his color distorted. *While playing as Lilac, it is possible to transist off an enemy aircraft without riding Torque's plane. *This stage might have been inspired by Storm Eagle's and Storm Owl's stages from ''Mega Man X and X4 and also the 'Flying Fortress' stages from the Sonic franchise. *A different Sky Battalion theme exists within the Beta builds. Gallery Sky Battalion Magnetizer with Crate.png|The unused Magnetizer enemy carrying a crate in the Earth Ship Section. Videos Category:Stages Category:Vehicles Category:Freedom Planet stages